Lost Ones
by Ciroth
Summary: A former Navy Petty Officer finds herself thrust into the world of Harry Dresden only to find the rabbit hole deeper than expected. Could one person really change the fate of others? Could she keep Lash from going dark? Spoilers all books. Takes place during Mirror Mirror Note: Not an SI fic.
1. Chapter 1: What is Lost is Found

**Disclaimer** **:** Dresden Files is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction.

 **Rated mature for language and sexual content. Lets face it, have you ever met a sailor who didn't have a mouth?**

 **Chapter 1: What is Lost is Found**

"Well, shit."

How simple of a statement could sum up the position I found myself in. It was dark, and I was naked as the day I was born. One would expect that someone without a flashlight on a moonless night would be lost in the dark in February in the middle of the woods behind their house, but they would be wrong this time.

I was standing in the middle of a small clearing. At my feet were four teenage girls, all sobbing in fear but not of me. They were afraid of what I was protecting them from. Creatures that made noises that shouldn't come from a Human throat, at least I thought they were human-like.

Around us, two creatures prowled, grotesque looking, blood dripping from what looked like fangs. They were fast creatures, but I had already beheaded one of their number and gutted another.

How could I see the two prowling creatures in the dark? Well, the sword in my hand was glowing like a white glow stick. The creatures couldn't handle its light apparently. I had no goddamn clue why or how the blade became a night light.

How did I end up naked in the forest, with a half a meter of snow on the ground, fighting two creatures of the night? Well, I am glad you asked. It's a rather odd set of events that found myself here. I really don't get how exactly I ended up here. Don't get me wrong, I know exactly what steps led to this point but, damn, I would think someone set me up.

My name is Kaitlyn Kalor. I am former Enlisted, US Navy. I stand a little over five feet tall, my red hair falls to the middle of my back. I'm not small in the chest area but I'm no porn star either. I pull my fair share of catcalls and dates, so I am not a bag lady either. I've been told that I should of been an Air Force chick. It also helps that I've kept in shape since my Navy days and it shows, despite having a huge scar on my right calf.

The first thing I remember thinking, when I think about the day I found this blade, was that it's fucking hot. It's always fucking hot in Iraq. Those simple phrases that I found myself thinking over and over as the sun started to crest above the horizon. I was wearing full combat gear, a M16 rifle, a 9MM Beretta strapped to my thigh. Gods, how I miss working in my air-conditioned office back in Washington D.C.

"Fuck, it's not even zero six and it's already thirty degrees out." I said with a sigh.

"Hey Joe! The intel chick is bitching about the heat again. She doesn't even use Freedom units, anymore." Said one of the Jarheads, Ken something.

"At least, Barbie, I can find my way on a map unlike yourself." I snapped back, my eyes full of mirth.

Ken tapped my helmet with his beefy hand. "I don't need to read a map, I have you for that, Doc." Ken stood at over two meters. He was the Marines' Marine. He was a pure poster boy for them. His dark arms were damn close to the size of a barge.

I rolled my eyes at being called Doc. I had finished my Fleet Marine Force Naval Warfare pin last week. What is this warfare pin? It's just something Navy brass get all hardon for. The more you have, the better you look, kind of thing. A lowly Cryptotech with an FMF pin?

Hell, yeah! I'll make Chief Petty Officer, E-7, the first time up with this pin. I already had my Surface and Air Warfare pins, so this would be the icing on the cake for my career. Marines always called Navy folk with their FMF pins Doc due to most of the holders of the pin being a trained Naval Corpsman.

"Alright, Intel, how far are we?" Asked the squad leader, looking at me.

I checked my map, comparing it to my GPS. "We are about a click out."

The good LT tapped the back of the hummer's window to tell the driver to stop. The caravan came to a complete stop but, even before the large vehicles stopped, Marines started to hop out. Bloody fools.

I, personally, waited for the hummer to stop before hopping out. Most of the squad had started to form up, but one marine was picking sand and other crap out of his forearm from where he had fallen out. The LT came out behind me. He glanced around before pointing at a Private.

"Johnson, take point. Three blocks down, two blocks to the left." Said the squad leader.

We quickly fell in step, alert for any threats. I was scanning the carts as we walked by but there was no threat found. The building our targets had holed up in was old. Really damn old. There were rumors that this place had been the tomb of a dozen Sultans from history.

"Jesus, who the fuck can live in there?" Said a Sergeant, noting the building outside looked like it had been standing for over like a thousand years. I did notice that windows were very well taken care of. The sun-bleached walls of the compound were crumbling here and there.

I shook my head. "Intel puts at least ten living there. They never leave post sunrise. We don't think there are any threats outside of the building. We haven't noticed anyone living around the compound." Why anyone would live here, I wouldn't have a guess.

"Alright, I want two teams, one on the front, one on the rear. Teams Charlie and Delta, cover the windows." Snapped the LT.

This wasn't my first rodeo with this team, so I took up a spot near the rear of the building with team Bravo. We were going to breach first, our flashbangs being the sign for the front team to attack. Two flashbangs flew into the old building, two more bangs were heard seconds later coming from the front of the building. I heard shouts as Marines flooded in.

"Get on the fucking ground!" Snarled the Sergeant that had made a comment about the building. The beefy man generally was the door kicker. There were not many doors that didn't go flying from his massive boots.

I entered behind him and what I saw almost made me freeze. The room was a mausoleum. Stone coffins lined the walls four high, going all the way down the wall, maybe eight meters. My team had opened a few, pulling men out of them. Fuck, they were sleeping in a coffin!

"Alright, Dracula." Snapped the LT to the one that looked the oldest. "How many of you are in here?"

The man smiled slightly. He was wearing something that belonged in Babylon, purple fabric with gold embroidered around what probably was some made up creature. On his fingers were gems that clearly were worth millions.

"Prey that wandered into our lair? Our home that still protects the Greatest Sultan who ever lived?" The man licked his lips in desire. "This has not happened since the Crusades. What knight thinks one could kill a god?" Whatever this… man… is, he gave me the creeps. You know the kind, the one that you get when you look at a child molester.

But, hell, man, this guy loved to talk. "The Sultan's son gave us prey, he knew how to keep us alive. But the Sultan, he was a holy man, always coming after our kind. After the Sultanate fell, we moved into his crypt, how better to prevent the sword from being taken up again?" He let out an evil laugh.

Licking his lips, he spoke again. "The locals normally stop anyone from coming near us. However, yes, freely given Prey…You are a little pale for my tastes but I'm not really that picky. Feast, my brothers and sisters."

This guy's hands raised and opened. I shit you not, the moment his hands lifted, the other four turned into blurs. No one could move that fast! I heard stone on stone rubbing as more coffins opened up. My gun snapped up to join the other gunshots. Whoever the fuck these guys were, more of our own were killed by friendly fire than them but several who were shot in the stomach just kind of exploded into a shower of blood and gore.

I slammed a clip into my M16 "Last Clip!" I shouted out seconds before Johnson slammed into me. I felt something bite my calf. My shoulder slammed into one of the tombs. The stone crumpled, leaving what I thought was the hilt of a sword. Johnson fell to the ground, his head just gone. There was someone right next to me and he saved me from having my head ripped off.

My gun snapped up, firing several rounds directly into its stomach. The rounds tore through the creature like paper. There was a burst of blood from him, making it look like I'd bathed in blood.

I let my gun let out a few more bursts out of the barrel. Gods, there was the others. Four more had joined the fight.

My eyes darted around the room in fear. The Marines were effectively dead or dying, several were still pinned to the wall. Their eyes were glossy, moans being let out of their mouths. It was just they were being eaten like fucking vampires.

"Fuck!" I screamed as my gun clicked. My back was to the wall, my eyes darting around for anyone to help. There was no one, nothing coming to my aid.

My hand darted out to grab the sword, my other hand pulling my pistol out, already shooting in the back of the head one of the attacking whatever the fuck these things are. Human, they are not!

The honest to god sword glistened as it left the crypt that contained it, a blueish white glow shivered along its blade, well the foot and a half left on the blade did at least. Purple dude was suddenly in front of me, his lips dripping with blood.

"That blade was broken by Sir Anthony, oh so long ago. Its power is long broken by the taint we give it. The many innocents slain upon its blade will prevent it from being wielded by the most Holy." He took several sniffs, like a dog would smelling the air. "I've not had Irish in oh so long." He said. "Always intoxicating." His hand started to reach for my red hair.

"Not today, fucker!" I snarled, instinctively ramming the blade through the _thing's_ stomach. Its blood sprayed over my clothes. That's one uniform that I'm never getting clean " **For too long this city has held itself in fear of you. From the innocent at Babel to the innocents in Baghdad, the innocent blood you spilled made the Lord Almighty rage boil. His rage is mighty, and I am his instrument of your destruction!** " I snarled. What the fuck?! What the actual fuck!? Why the hell did I just say that?!

The blade seemed to come alive in my hand. It became a blur of memory as the blade blocked several attacks by these things. My hand had never moved so fast in my life! Scant seconds that felt like minutes went by.

I blinked. I was on my knees, breathing heavy. In my hand was that pistol, its chamber locked open, the sword dropping from my hand as the blood dripped from it. Oh, gods, the blood. There was so much of it.

I felt my breakfast coming back up. I must have heaved for ten minutes before I was able to control myself long enough hit the radio.

"This is…CTM2 Kalor. Request evac from my location. I am declaring broken barrel." I felt my stomach tighten again, tears starting to fall from my face. The ground was coming up fast, what?

My eyes opened, god it was bright. My lips were dry, and I felt like someone had shoved sandpaper in my throat. I heard beeping noises and my nose hairs tickled. I was in the goddamn hospital.

Once I was able to actually see without icepicks being shoved in my brain, I looked around the room. This was not the field hospital that we had back at the base. God damn it, I better not be at Walter Reed. Shit, shit, shit! Do I have both legs? Both arms?!

I lifted my head slightly, noting my legs were covered but I could see the shape of my toes. I lifted my hands and to my relief I still had all of my limbs. My door opened, my eyes tracking to the noise. An Air Force woman entered.

"Wher...where am I?" God, my voice sounded like shit, like I had smoked three packs of the cheapest cigs that I could find. Or half a pack of Marlboro lights over here in Iraq.

The nurse smiled at me as she came up to me. "You are in Stuttgart, Germany, at the Army hospital. You were flown here to have a bullet removed from your leg. You also have some head trauma, you had a pretty bad concussion as well. They stitched up your left bicep in Iraq, however."

I nodded to her "Water." I rasped. Thankfully a straw was pressed to my lips. "Thank you." My voice still sounded like shit.

"How long?" I asked.

"You fell unconscious right after your radio call. The field medics just couldn't handle the operation as the bullet had partly embedded itself in bone. It's now June ninth, you were brought in on June forth." She told me after she reviewed my file.

I simply nodded. "What next?" My voice sounding a little better after another sip of water.

"Now that you are awake, you will be sent over to Bethesda Naval Hospital for your recovery. Hopefully, you will not need too much physical therapy." She told me. God, sadists, all of them when you go to PT. I am so not looking forward to it.

That head trauma that she talked about? Yeah, it was pretty bad from what the Docs tell me. I don't remember much of the next few months. I have snippets of me telling some Major what happened. Telling a Doctor what happened.

I do remember everyone who I told about that night said that I was crazy. No one could move that fast, no one's skin had melted away. The death of my team along with the head trauma, my mind must have been attempting to fill in the blanks. I was told that my team had been wiped out by the insurgents. I had personally killed the last six in the mausoleum.

I remember the day my Commanding Officer visited me two months after I was wounded. He simply showed up at my front door, I was on convalescent leave while they figured out what to do about my brain, and he ordered me to come to Quantico in my full Dress Uniform. I was to wear my large Medals. He gave me two-day notice, bastard.

I so didn't join the Navy for their women's uniforms. My dress uniform makes me look like a stewardess from the sixties, pah, but that doesnt matter. If my CO hadn't visited, I might not have had to pay an outrageous sum to have my uniform dry cleaned by the next morning. It didn't help that it took me almost two damn hours to find everything.

The stupid thing is, I remember that event but not the reason for it. Later, I found the video to go along with the award. Apparently, I met the President of the United States. The video was of the award ceremony, where I was presented with the Medal of Honor for my actions in taking out that deadly cell, ending with a blade that I had found.

Yep, I am the only woman to get that award. I just wish I could remember getting it but I have a a good six months where there is a hole. Don't remember a damn thing. The Navy and I parted company later that year, with the Department of Veterans Affairs giving me one hundred percent disability. God damn PTSD. At least I didn't have to work anymore, not that I could really handle being around crowds anymore.

What about that sword I found, you ask? Well, that is a good question. When I was allowed to leave the hospital, my duffle bag and I found ourselves in my townhouse in Woodbridge, Virginia.

Aside from a nice layer of dust over everything, it was just as I'd left it. I had reactivated all the utilities while I was trapped in Bethesda, so I had nothing to worry about. I dropped my duffle bag next to the stairs. It made a sound that made me jump.

It should not have made that loud of a thump hitting the wall. I grabbed the bag in my anger, noting that the drywall was cracked.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. "How the hell could I miss packing this thing?!" Inside the duffle bag was that damn sword and its two other pieces.

Well, damn. That was a mystery to solve later. I kind of forgot about the sword aside from mounting it on a board to put it over my desk. I figured if the Marines packed it for me, it was alright for me to have it.

The hilt and blade were of Christian make, which was odd as hell being in Iraq. But that guy said the last time a major group had entered their lair was during the Crusades. But the Crusades never entered that part of Iraq so how did it get there? Who was that Sultan that the creature spoke of? Meh, I keep finding things to figure out later, perhaps I should not put it off? Whatever, I'll do it later.

I really didn't think about the sword again until a friend of mine and I were talking after our weekly D&D game almost four years later. He is a blacksmith in his spare time. As such, he offered to fix the blade I pondered for several seconds, before I smiled at him. I had faith about his ability to repair the sword. I agreed to pay for the materials for the repairs and he told me I'd get it back next month.

I was moving the next week, out into a place with woods around it, away from the noise. The noise of being in a townhouse...every time my neighbors would hammer something, I ended up in a ball of tears or moving to attack the noise. God, I was messed up in the head, still am. I needed the space that comes with living alone in the boonies.

The newly repaired blade found itself hanging over the fireplace in my new place. I hung the bloody thing up _this morning_. I had heard screaming from outside my house. I looked out the back window, noting four girls running.

Why would they be in the snow playing, at ten at night? I found myself asking. I thought I saw a shape in the dark, much bigger than the girls. Then I saw another figure in the dark

"God damn it!" I snarled, running for the door. My hand grabbed the blade off the fireplace as I ran past. I put on the combat boots I had sitting by the door but didn't tie them up. My free hand started to put on a winter coat I had next to the door as I ran out of my home.

I almost had it on when I ran into the back of a man. It felt like I had hit a brick wall. He turned to face me, a smile on his face. It wasn't a pretty smile, or something that reached those dark eyes, but one of pure malice, Evil with a capital E.

"Prey… Are you going to run from me? Please, run in terror! It makes the blood taste so much bett-" Calling me Prey was all I needed to know. He was here to hurt those girls and maybe myself now. He hadn't had a chance to finish before I beheaded him.

"Wanker talked too much." I said to myself, hearing another scream of terror from the girls.

I ended up breaking into an all-out sprint, my coat forgotten. I came up on the three men prowling around the girls. I stepped up to one from behind, blade being driven into the creature's back. Its blood sprayed from his stomach.

Without stopping my stride, I stepped over the girls, glaring at the two others. I held the sword in front of my naked body, protecting myself and the young girls. As I moved to the guard position, the blade lit up, a white glow coming from it. What the fuck? I wondered but put it out of my mind.

"Be gone from this place!" I demanded, noting my breath in the air.

"Lady Knight, you dare demand of us to leave, to let our rightfully gotten prey go?" asked one of the creatures in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"You are on _**my**_ property. I am well within my rights to defend my own property. Now, begone before you join your companion." I told him, gesturing with my chin.

The creature snapped his own blade out. God, it was fast. The sword in my hand blocked it, barely. My left elbow snapped out, striking the creatures nose. It jerked back in pain. I didn't even know that he had moved. How the hell did I do that?

My blade twisted, shoving itself backwards. There was a grunt of pain, then a thud as a body hit the ground.

" **In the name of the Lord Almighty, I order you to depart these lands!** " My voice moved of its own. What the fuck? I didn't want to say that! Who the hell is the Lord Almighty? Was it the Christian god? I remember hearing about that as a kid. If anything, I am more of a follower of the Norse then I am of the Christian God, so why would I speak about him?

"This is not over, Lady Knight!" The creature snarled before taking off into the woods, away from the blade's light. I gave him a thirty second count before turning to look at the scared girls. The one I had gutted was on fire?! His skin was on fire, melting the snow around him.

"Come on, girls, let's get out of this cold." I smiled at them "I'll make some hot cocoa and you can call your parents." I held my hand out to the girl closet to me.

After taking them inside, I put on a sweatshirt and pants. Comfort was mandatory after literally freezing my ta-tas off. As I moved to start heating up the water for the cocoa, I placed the sword back in its place. I frowned at it. This was the second time I said something while using it, something to ponder. Later. There were little girls that needed a hug. I shrugged a little before going to the stove.

"Girls call your parents. I need to talk with them before I call the police. They might not want any of you involved." I told them. The blonde girl took my phone to call her parents. It wouldn't be long until they were here to talk with them and the police.

God, I was freezing. I didn't feel the cold when I was out there but now, I can't stop chattering my teeth. I'll get in the shower after the girls leave. Since I took the girls in via my back door, I glanced out one of my front windows. The one I had decapitated was gone, leaving nothing but burns in the grass, the snow melted.

The next few hours went by in a blur to me. I remember speaking to the Police and the girls' parents, barely. God, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I felt sick. I am pretty sure I threw up several times… Pretty sure I puked on the officer who tried to imply I kidnapped the girls, but I don't quite remember.

Stupid PTSD, I moved out to the county to get away from this nonsense. I didn't want to deal with fighting any more. I just wanted to stop shaking but my limbs were not listing to me. God, where was the blood from? I swallowed hard, my eyes seeing the blood that covered me in Iraq.

I became aware of my surroundings in the shower. I wasn't lying in the shower or anything, I was just standing under the water, I think I was trying to wash all the blood off. It just wouldn't come off. Thank god for tankless water heaters. Judging from the amount of pruning on my fingers, I had been standing there for a long time.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, I grabbed the phone to call my blacksmith.

"Ello?" a sleepy voice asked.

I glanced at the time, it was eight AM, way early for my friend. "Meh, Jared, Get your ass over here. I was attacked last night. Some very strange things happened regarding the sword. I have questions regarding it."

I could almost hear my friend bolt out of bed, ok, I did hear him bolt out of bed when he fell off it in his rush when he heard I was attacked.

"I'll be right there." Jared told me and hung up.

He would be here in half an hour, so I made a pot of coffee to help wake him up. As expected, thirty minutes later, I heard tires on gravel. Yep, Jared was here. There was a knock, then the door opened.

"Kait?" Jared asked. My friend was a broad-shouldered man, black hair with silver starting to appear in his hair and beard. He wore his bangs long but the sides of his head short. He stood at about six feet tall. "You ok? What happened?"

"Not really…" I mumbled "There were some girls in the woods last night. They were screaming in terror. I grabbed the sword, running out the front door since it was the closest to me." I pointed to where it was hanging. "There was one out front." I shivered slightly "He called me prey. I chopped his head off but his body burnt up. I ended up leaving my coat behind, laying on the ground by the door in my hurry to protect the girls.

I found the girls in the backyard, while I was wearing only my combat boots and the sword. The fucking thing was glowing like a damn light stick." I looked at Jared. "What the fuck did you do?"

Jared shook his head as he picked up the sword. "I don't know of any way to make metal glow like you described... When I reforged the blade, if I had simply put the blade back together, there would have been nasty scars from the break. I had the idea to make it thinner to better suit you when I was reforging it.

"A crusader broadsword just wouldn't fit your frame. I reworked the hilt to make it fit your small hands a little bit better. When I removed the blade from the hilt, I found that someone forged a nail into the blade. I have no idea why someone would work a nail in like that, leaving it intact like that. I didn't touch it because it was in the spine of the blade..."

He gave me one of his smiles that lit up his whole face. "I was looking for a ruby colored stone I had in one of my drawers but when I pulled my hand out, this coin was in my hand. Never seen it before but I knew this coin had to be put into it." He showed me the hilt where he had laid a golden roman coin into the hilt.

I took the offered blade before I ran my hand over the coin. I would have sworn it shocked me when I touched it, like when you touch a door after rubbing your feet across the carpet. The blade was beautifully done. There was a woman standing in the center of the coin, wearing a toga. If I had to guess, I would say her hair was blond, but I have no idea how I knew that. I would have sworn that the woman shown in the coin moved once I touched it. The woman was standing on an hourglass.

This sword was beautiful. It seemed to shine with power, filling me with an urge to help my fellow man. What the hell? I don't even like to leave my house, much less help anyone! The blade fell out of my hand in shock, falling onto the counter with a loud thud and a clattering sound as the blade bounced off the counter.

"Jesus, Kait! Don't drop the thing! You know better." Jared told me as he inspected the blade for damage.

"God damn thing made me want to get off my ass and help someone." I said, frowning at the blade.

Jared snorted "Kaitlyn, you are a fucking paladin in real life. I've seen you tear apart men way bigger than you just because they were being cruel to a damn dog in Iraq. I know the last two years've been hard on you, but I think you need to get out of the house more. God knows I rarely leave the house, yet it is more often than you do. If the sword wants you to go help someone, then get off your ass and do something about it."

I snorted at him "I hate leaving the house." I grumbled but my fingers wrapped around the blade, anyway. I closed my eyes, feeling power in the blade. The sword fit perfectly in my tiny hands. I don't have Donald Trump hands, or anything, but I am a small woman, damn it.

I would need to learn how to wield it, now, or rather better. Why do I feel like a damn Blues Brother? I gave my friend a smile before speaking in a Chicago Accent. "I'm on a mission from _God_."

My friend laughed at me "Da Bears."

I snorted "Da Bulls are da greatest in da world!"

Jared rolled his eyes before opening my fridge. Damn, that man never stopped eating. "You moving to Chicago for your mission from God?"

I shook my head slightly, a frown forming on my face. "I think I am going to avoid the Midwest for a while."

"Why, Kait?" Jared asked.

"Just a strange feeling that I need to avoid that area." I shook my head, before placing the blade back above the fireplace.

The next few months had been a bit boring for being on a mission from God. I ended up taking some Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu classes. It really is true, once you know one form, the rest is easy. After the third class, the instructors all but demanded that I show up every day because I was apparently a prodigy in this.

I only had to be shown how to do something once before I was able to replicate it perfectly. I still made mistakes, mostly in choosing which attack to make, but the motions were flawless. I guess it was the time I spent with the Marines, their moves, I guess, applied here.

In the evenings, I read books on the occult. I often found myself in D.C., god, that place sucks donkey- Anyway, I found this book store that sold books on the subject. The man behind the counter was really creepy, almost like he was wearing a skin suit, like the one Eger wore in Men in Black.

But hey, at least, he was friendly, gave me a great discount on my purchases. I still haven't figured out why he calls me Lady Knight, either, but I'm not going to turn down cheap books. Also, of late, when I visit that store, I've taken to taking the sword with me. Jared made me an awesome scabbard for it, and a tube that looks like it would hold a long poster to hide it, so I could carry it around D.C. Hidden in the cap of the tube is a digital camera. You never know when you might need proof of something.

Tonight, was muggy as hell. It always is in D.C. in the summer. Why the hell did they build this damn city over a swamp, I'll never figure out. I noted a slut pack walking down the street, you know the type of women, the ones that wore the skimpiest outfits and always ended up going home with someone. They were like a bowl of neapolitan ice cream, a blonde, redhead and a brunette and they clearly were on the prowl for something tonight.

It was a little odd to see them at this time of day however. Most of those types of girls don't come out until well after the sun goes down. It was nearly seven at night. Maybe their boytoys were taking them out to dinner first.

I ended up following them for some reason. At the time, I had no idea why. I just turned around after they had gone half a block. It was the damndest thing. I found myself trying to hide from these girls. I followed them for four blocks. I smiled as we walked past Pennsylvania Avenue, all blocked off to prevent cars from driving up on the White House.

The girls crossed the street and entered a building across Fifteenth Street. I held back, taking a seat on the marble half-wall next to the Department of the Treasury. There was an upscale club in that building called POV. Gave great views of the area, I would totally recommend it if you were in DC, well, and can afford it.

The sky started to grow dark when I started to hear honest-to-god World of Warcraft music. I blinked as I looked around. Where was that coming from? Maybe an iPhone perhaps? I shrugged to myself before walking over to a street vendor to buy myself water.

I had just finished the bottle when that damn music changed. It became more adrenaline rushing, bringing a touch of urgency with it, the kind you get while in a raid. I saw the women I had followed leave the club. Clinging to each of the women, college aged men hung off their arms.

I started to follow them across the street, keeping them slightly in front of me as we walked. I followed them as they entered a hotel. God, this place was gaudy, the Sofitel hotel looked like it belonged as a temple in Greece. I half-expected Zeus to smite me for being a heathen.

I followed them into a lift but the girls had no eyes for me. I would have sworn that the redhead's eyes went silver for a moment before she kissed the man she was with. Now, I've been horny, I've wanted someone so bad I've torn clothes off. To call what I felt next as horny is like calling the White House just a house.

Let me tell you, the moment those two kissed, I left a puddle on the floor. I've never felt lust like that. I wanted to join the two of them. I noticed the other two couples had started to kiss. Male shirts were already lifting when the doors opened.

We all fell out of the lift, I stayed a few paces back, gods, I wanted to be in the middle of that pile that was going to happen. Wait! What the fuck? I asked myself. Since when did you swing that way?! I blinked a few times.

While I could appreciate a good-looking woman, I didn't exactly bat for that team. Aside from a kiss here and there while I was drunk and, in the Navy,, that's all that had ever happened. Now, I wanted those women more than the men. The men almost were not even there.

Something was strange here. What exactly, I was not sure. My heart pounded in my ears as I popped the top off the tube that concealed my sword. The moment that my hand wrapped around the hilt, the feelings of lust were gone. I blinked a few times. Sure, my body felt the effects still but my mind was suddenly clear.

By the time I had gathered my wits about me, I noticed the group entering a room at the end of the hall. Luckily for me, they left the door ajar. I took my blade out, noting a faint glow from it. I heard a loud chime that made me jump. In the other hand, I pulled out the camera and ensured that the flash was off.

Glancing around, I didn't see anything that could have made that sound. I heard a woman's voice come from thin air, counting down. Five… Four… Three… At three, I moved in front of the door. At two, I raised my foot. At one, I kicked the door in. It slammed into the wall, sticking into the drywall.

The three women were riding their partners. Damn, they were fast getting undressed but, as I entered, the redhead snarled at me. I never knew a face could ever look that inhuman. I snapped off several photos from my hip, before pocketing the camera.

"Knight." Said the redhead, her voice sounding very strange, distorted, almost as if she was speaking through a tube. "Leave us to our prey. They came willingly."

I shook my head, my mind putting the pieces together. Those long nights reading about the occult had really helped me. I remember reading about a form of Vampire. I found these vamps to be strange as hell because they feld on the soul, not blood. There was a clan for each of the deadly sins if my memory was right.

I was damn sure that I got hit with a lust whammy in the lift and that was the same thing that had enthralled these poor men. I shook my head. "They only wished to have a good time, not to become food, their life force sucked out of them. Leave them, now." I ordered.

"Or what, Knight? We were not aware that Fidelacchius was back in the world." Snarled the blonde woman, still rocking her hips into her prey.

"Don't be stupid, Sister." Said the Brunette. "That can't be Fidelacchius. That blade is a cane sword."

I shook my head "I don't care what you call this blade. You will stop your feeding, now, or else I will make you."

By the gods, how the hell does anyone move that fast? The Brunette, despite being the farthest from me, was on her feet before my eyes could even process what I had seen. I turned to the side, too slow to fully get away from the blow.

A freaking table slammed in to my shoulder at what felt like mach one. I flew into the bathroom door and into the toilet, cracking the bowl in half. Great, just what I needed. Judging from the color, someone didn't flush after. Assholes. Just what I needed to smell like on the Metro, urine.

She was in the doorway, looming over me. Thankfully, the blade was still in my hands, but the vampire started to grab for me. I heard another alarm and saw something that would have made me scream if I had not been fighting for my life. I saw in red letters BLOCK. They were quivering just like Deadly Boss Mod would do in WoW. What the hell is up with that?

"Not today, asswipe!" I snarled, the blade snapping up and cleanly severing her arm, just above the elbow. She let out a scream of pain before jerking back. Her blood was just a little too pale to be human. I swallowed, trying to keep my stomach from rebelling. Oh, god… blood everywhere, again… no get it together, Kait!

"Next time, Knight, we will be ready for you!" came the snarl from the disarmed girl, no, really, she had lost her arm so that meant she was disarmed… I needed to put on Aviator sunglasses to make that joke work better, next time. Anyway, the three bolted from the room, taking the severed arm with them.

I sighed before wiping clean the blade of my sword. After I carefully placed it back inside its holder, I withdrew several small objects, wrapped in blue plastic. With a sigh, I opened several Maxi-Pads and dropped them on the floor to make it seem like it just was a bad visit from Aunt Flo. When the guys came to, seeing those pads would cause them not to question what happened.

I left the hotel, my hands shaking slightly. My breath came heavy as my heart thudded in my chest. I found myself leaning with one arm onto the lift's wall. They had put brass on the walls and I could see my reflection. I looked like shit. The left side of my face looked like it had met with a meat grinder. I picked chunks of porcelain out of my cheek on the ride down.

"Hope this doesn't scar." I grumbled to myself as the door opened at the main level. I put the tube on my shoulder and started to bounce out, like I was having the grandest time in the world. I almost made it out of the lobby when a guard stopped me.

"Miss? Are you ok?" He asked.

I gave him my best come fuck me smile before speaking in a very cheery tone "Oh, no, luv, I am on my way to a costume party. I'm going as a damsel in distress." I let out a flirtatious giggle before spinning, making sure the guard noticed my ass. "Do you think I nailed it?"

The guard snorted "You fooled me, so, yes, I think you have." The guard said with a bow of his head. "Have a great night, miss." He said before opening the door for me.

I nodded my thanks before leaving the hotel. It was a short walk to the metro station. Fuck, I could smell the urine on me. No one came within five feet of me, I smelled that bad. From the looks I was given, they must have thought I was homeless or something.

One thing I did notice, there was another blonde woman following me. She had long flowing blonde hair and her ample breasts filled out the dress she wore. It was tasteful, like a businesswoman would wear. She smiled at me from across the train.

I gave this woman a leary eye as she got up and walked over to me. She smiled at me before sitting next to me. "Hi, I'm Shelia." She said, holding her hand out.

I took it before mumbling "Kaitlyn." I still smelled, and it pissed me off, so to speak. Yes, as the saying goes, it is far better to be pissed off then to be pissed on.

"Quite the smell you found, Kaitlyn." Shiela told said to me.

I snorted. "I fell into a toilet and it broke."

Shiela eyed me with worry in her eyes. "Honey, if someone is attacking you..." She started but I held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm single, so it isn't my _man_ doing this to me. I fell into a damn toilet." I said, looking her in the eye.

Shelia laughed softly. "Oh, dear me, I am sorry for assuming. You know what they say when you assume something."

I smiled as I nodded. "You make an ass out of you and me."

Shelia smiled, god, it lit up her face. I sighed. Son of a whore, those damn vampires still had my hormones all out of whack.

"Van Dorn Street." Came the chime from the train operator.

Shelia took my hand and wrote a number in it. "Call me." She said before leaving the train.

I looked at the number and sighed. Could this night get any stranger? And why the fuck are the passengers not looking at me and keeping their children from doing the same? I leaned back for the three-minute ride to the last metro stop and, finally, my car.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself as I got off the metro, still getting a very wide berth from the other passengers. I'm going to have to get in my car smelling like this. I rolled my eyes at that thought. At least, I had leather seats.

It didn't take long to find my white mini cooper with black stripes down the hood nor did it blow up on the hour drive home. Thank Loki for that one! I thought about what happened these pasts few months, wondering if it could get any stranger. After a very long and hot shower after I arrived in my forest home, I passed out in my bed.

A few nights later, I found myself back in D.C., again, but this time in the occult shop. I was in the back row, scanning over the books when someone bumped into me. It wasn't a hard bump, just the type that happens when you are not paying attention to thing.

"Oh, pardon me." came the voice that bumped me. Of all the persons to literally run into, it was Shiela, the Metro Chick. I ran into her here, in an occult shop? What are the odds?

I shook my head. "Oh, hello Shiela."

She smiled at me. "You didn't call me."

I let out a soft laugh. "Sorry, honey, but I am strictly dickly."

Shiela shook her head slightly. "Well, perhaps we could become just friends then? You strike me as just someone fascinating to know."

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Maybe." I said, not committing to anything. Shiela pointed at a book near the bottom shelf.

"That's a good book to read." She told me.

I picked up the book she pointed at, reading the cover out loud. "The Order of the Blackened Denarius. Sounds dark." I tilted my head slightly. I was drawn to this book, like it had information I needed to know. "Thank you. I think I'm going to go read this now."

I opened the cover as I started to walk for skin suit guy, reading the opening warning about the order.

 _Whoever touches the coins is tainted and given power by the Fallen within. The Fallen leads the mortal deeper into its influence by offering, never forcing, until the mortal has surrendered enough of themselves and the Fallen takes control, fully exploiting their weaknesses and undermining their strength. Few mortals can withstand them._

I frowned at those words. Who exactly were the Fallen? What made them so horrible to humans? Can I say that I was interested in finding out more? I placed the book on the table.

"A book on that Order, eh?" Asked Eger the skin suit.

I nodded. "Came highly recommended."

Eger nodded before his massive hand pulled down another book. The cover read _Knights of the Sword, Paladins of God_. I frowned at the book, but Eger placed it next to the one I picked out.

"You'll need this book to understand the book on the Order. I suggest you read that one first." Eger told me.

I sighed "You are just trying to get more money out of me."

Eger shook his head. "No, Lady Knight. Far too long have you been ignorant of what you are. That book is free of charge. The book on the Order, however, will run you a hundred."

I snorted. "Robbery I tell you." I swiped my card when I was told to, a hundred dollars lighter moments later.

Even though I was told to read the book on the Knights first, I started reading the book on the Order.

 _Judas Iscariot has plagued humanity ever since he was paid thirty pieces of silver to betray His Lord, Jesus Christ, causing His death. While later, he was found dead, in a field later known as the Field of Blood, the silver pieces were used to bind the Fallen._

 _Who are the Fallen? They were the Angels that fell from grace. They are the ones that turned on their creator. Before Judas turned on Jesus, the Fallen were free to take hosts whenever they liked, often overpowering the mind of the host, stealing their free will._

 _History tells us that Judas hanged himself. While this is true, it was the host of one of the Fallen who hanged himself, having been tricked by Anduriel into betraying His Lord. That is why he attempted to return the blood price of his betrayal._

 _The Bible suggests that Judas killed himself that night. What really happened is that Judas escaped for several years. Later, he was found by the first of the Knights of the Cross. Judas was confronted by Saul or, if you wish to use his Christian name, Paul._

 _It turned out that Anduriel had taken root inside of Judas's soul. Anduriel attempted to fight Paul but found that the holy blade, forged with one of the nails of the cross, made Paul more than a match for the Fallen Angel. Prior to the creation of the Swords, very few mortals could fight the Fallen and live._

 _While they fought, Paul spoke with Judas, eventually causing him great remorse for his actions. Judas fled from the duel. When Paul found him later, he had hanged himself in an attempt to be rid of Anduriel._

 _Paul begged His Lord to help stop the Fallen from taking a life like Judas's own. The Lord God heard Paul's pleas. As punishment for taking His son's human life away, the remaining thirty Fallen were forced to inhabit the blood price given to Judas. Anduriel was further cursed to forever wear Judas's noose. There is a rumor within the Church that strangling Anduriel with his own noose is the only method that will harm this Fallen._

 _Unforuntally, the coins were scattered as they bound the Fallen, where ever they had been. Since then, the Fallen are known as the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Often, the members of this Order commit the foulest of deeds, often tempting other mortals with power. The coin offers power but at the expense of your soul. The only known way for anyone to save their own souls from the Fallen is to willingly give up the Coin._

 _Within these pages lay descriptions of each Fallen and some of their known acts. Note: It is possible that the Order was created through other means, such as Lucifer not wishing to be stabbed in the back again by these thirty Fallen._

"Don't they sound lovely." I snorted. I slid the book aside, reaching into my bag to pick up the other book. I read the cover again, blinking at it.

"Mother Fucker." I said. "I'm a goddamn Knight of the Cross?! I have to fight these Fallen Angels?" I shook my head.

With a sigh, I opened the book, reading the first page.

 _The Knights of the Sword is an Order that was created months after the Crucifixion of Christ. Using the nails used to hold Our Lord and Savior to the Cross, blades were forged. The Order was given the task of helping those who could not help themselves, most particularly anyone who held a coin that marked them as belonging to the Order of the Blackened Denarius._

 _Many times, the holders of the Swords were God's own hand on Earth. They performed many great acts in His name. These blades found themselves in all walks of life, requiring not even Christian faith to be the wielder of one. Reports from the Knights themselves show that they had some sort of sign, which varied from Knight to Knight, of the quests or tasks that God had for them._

 _There were those that held the sword for one task only, while others took up the blade for life. These latter are the true Knights of the Sword. They were chosen to wield the blades for the right reasons, to protect others. Note, if the blades are used incorrectly, or if the user casts judgement upon another soul, the protections around the blade will shatter. Mortals are not to assume that they know God's will._

 _There are three known Swords of the Cross. They are The Sword of Faith, The Sword of Love (Excalibur), and The Sword of Hope (Durendal). The Sword of Faith has no recorded name as it had been broken and reforged several times resulting in prior forms being lost to time._

 _There is debate rEgerding a possible fourth Sword, but this blade has never been confirmed due to the sword being found. Sadly, many records were lost to time, allowing for this blade to exist or not to exist. It is unknown if there simply were no records or if they have been destroyed by the Order of Blackened Denarius_

 _Another reason for this debate is simply that historians cannot agree if there were three nails or four nails that held Christ to the Cross. If the fabled sword does exist, made from the fourth nail, several scholars that are aware of the Swords existence argue that it would be the Sword of Spirit, representing God's Holy Spirit._

 _There are records from the area that later became Iraq, dismissed by the Catholic Church as heresy, that a Sultan was the bearer of a blade in the late twelfth century, quite possibly the Sword of Spirit._

 _Reports state that the blade was broken by a Crusader, attempting to murder the previous holder. As the other Three blades are accounted for, it is this author's opinion that this blade is in fact the Sword of Spirit._

 _When the Sultan blocked with his own normal blade, the Holy Sword shattered. The Crusader would not give up his perceived duty, stroking a fatal blow to the Sultan with a dagger. The reports state that it took the Sultan a week to die. He was buried with his blessed blade._

 _Over time, the burial location, even the Sultan's own name, was lost to history. The Sword itself faded into legend and even then, it faded from there. If the blade is out there, then it is waiting for the right person to find it._

I sat the book down, leaning back in my chair. That fourth nail, it feels right to me. I think I've found that fourth blade. Now what happens? I shook my head slightly. I could put the blade back on the mantle or I could take on the mantle of being a Knight of the Cross.

I snorted. This was exactly why these supernatural creatures kept calling me Lady Knight.

"I will take up the sword to help those who cannot help themselves." I said, a crack of thunder right behind my house making me jump the moment I finished speaking.

"God damn weather!" I snapped, my hand on my chest as my heart tried to jump out. I tried hard not to notice that I could see the full moon and there was not a cloud in the sky.

I tore through the two books, god, err, man, there was a lot of information to take in. Welding the blades poorly causes them to break. Very interesting so to speak. I will need to pick up at least a second and third daggers for other deeds.

I might be working for the Big Man upstairs now, but I believe in Loki too. A trickster god would never forgive me if I didn't play a little dirty now and then. What's a little chaos among friends, right?

It was a little after two in the afternoon when I called Jared. "Ello?" Asked his sleepy voice.

"God damn… fuck…Gosh damn it, Jared, stop sleeping all day. Get your ass over here, I need help with something." I told my sleeping friend. Like me, he hardy sleeps but when either of us falls asleep, we tended to sleep at all times of day or night.

"Okay?" My friend said to me.

"Twenty Minutes." I told him before hang up abruptly. I grabbed a notepad to start listing everything I'll need.

"Let's see here, I'll need body armor… Hmm, Kevlar and steel? Maybe?" I listed both on the pad, thinking about steel armor. Yes, it would restrict some of my movements, but it would prevent claws and other sharp objects from sinking in.

The book said that a dagger was just as likely from the Denarians as was another form of treachery. Hell, some of the Fallen forms have claws. Chain mail at least, but that would get hung up on claws. Damn, yea, solid steel armor is needed for them.

I spent the next twenty minutes going over what I thought I needed, making a rather extensive list. Mostly I was killing time until my friend arrived. I wasn't disappointed when I heard a car coming up my gravel driveway.

I met my friend at his car, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Afternoon Jared."

He nodded at me. "Kait, so what's the big deal?"

I smiled at him, moving to walk inside. "Well I need things made for me."

He cocked an eyebrow as we entered. "What kind of things?"

I handed him the list of items. Both of his eyebrows shot up. "This isn't going to be cheap." He told me.

I smiled at him "Well, my investments have been paying off of late, I'll sell my stocks to get you the cash. In the short term, I need that body armor made."

He sighed as he looked up from my notes. "Do you really want a Cross on your armor? I thought you didn't believe in him."

I laughed at him, showing him my teeth. "When He hands you a holy sword, you tend to error on the side of caution. Besides, many have faith in the Cross, which from my reading is a power on to its own."

We ended up discussing the design of my armor for the rest of the evening. We ended up going with several styles and levels of armor depending on the nature of mission I was on. Jared ended up leaving around three in the morning I think, I woke up alone in my house after I passed out on my couch…

The sun had come out when I awoke to a direct beam in the eyes. That always sucks to wake up to. After getting ready for the day, which I found odd as hell, since normally it was roll out of bed, go for a run, shower and lounge around naked, maybe do my dailies in WoW.

No, today, I found myself walking out the door, makeup perfect, wearing slacks and a blouse. Normally I would wear high heels, but for some reason I picked out flats. I had the blade slung over my shoulder. I really didn't realize what I was doing until I had driven away from my home.

Well damn, I guess I have a mission from Him again. "A note wouldn't go amiss!" I called out, looking up to the sky. "Care to give me a clue as to where I am going?"

I slammed on the breaks as I reached the end of my driveway. I freaking arrow appeared at the top right of my windshield. "Well fuck a duck. I guess follow the arrow?" I shrugged before hitting the gas, following the arrow.

I hate driving in D.C. One-way streets everywhere, traffic barely crawling as it moved from light to light. I found myself not far from the Senate building. I frowned slightly before reaching into my purse. I slipped a ribbon around my neck, grabbed the tube and left my car.

I still could see that damned arrow, it was in the corner of my eye. It was leading me up the steps. I noticed senator McCain walking down the steps. I'll be damned, the neapolitan gang where the guys damn aides.

What was the White Court doing here? I blinked at the Brunette. She was fully hole. Damn, I think I got someone else killed. She had to of fed until death to get the energy to regrow a limb. I smiled sweetly and started up the stairs.

"Senator McCain!" I called out. I was one of several voices, including reporters. I rolled my eyes slightly as he didn't hear me. I moved across the stairs, moving in front of him. His security had already started to direct him around me, when the Senator looked up from the reporter he was speaking to and noticed me.

John McCain walked right up to me and held out his hand. "Petty Officer Kalor. It is a pleasure to finally meet the first woman recipient of the Medal of Honor." The neapolitan trio noticed me as their boss started to speak. If looks could kill, I would of exploded from the glares they gave me.

I shook the offered hand dramatically and slowly, letting the reporters take their photos. Strong odds that this meeting would end up on CNN in about twenty seconds.

"Good afternoon Senator." I said as I shook his hand. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you as well."

He gave a warm smile towards me, but clearly playing for the Cameras. "What brings such a decorated war hero to Congress today?"

I reached into the top of the tube, pulling the camera out. "Well Senator, I was coming to see about getting an appointment with you actually."

McCain raised an eyebrow at that before he bowed slightly. "What can I do for you Petty Officer?"

I noticed several uniformed members of the armed forces coming down the stairs. Damn Army, why now? I wondered. Crap, the General noticed me.

"Well Senator, I have some information you might want to know about." I flashed him the back of the camera, showing him an image. "Perhaps in private?" I asked.

Damn, the General wasn't here for McCain. The General gave me a salute, as did his his aides. I snapped to attention, my heels clicked together with an audible click. Silly old Military habits. I returned the salute crisply.

"You are Petty Officer Kaitlyn Kalor are you not?" The General asked me. "The First woman recipient of the Medal of Honor?"

Damn, damn, damn. I noticed several TV cameras pointing in our direction. Yep, CNN already was broadcasting this meeting. Apparently, this is big news. Hell, a General, a Senator, and someone who holds the first of anything is newsworthy.

I nodded slightly "Yes General Kracken."

He nodded. "I was disheartened to find out that you had left the service. I never did find out about the reason why."

I showed him my teeth "The Navy felt that the trama I had experienced in was simply too much for me to bear and remain in active duty. My contract simply was not renewed."

The General frowned slightly. "Please give my office a call, I would love to speak with you about your post service view of the VA and the military."

I nodded "I look forward to it. Perhaps have your office call me for when you are available?" I asked as I handed him my card.

"Of course, Petty Officer. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting." the General said with a smile.

I nodded to him. "Have a great day." I said, the General turning away the moment I finished speaking. I looked at the Senator. He nodded to me.

"We can speak in my office, right now." He turned to lead the way back in, heading for the Senators line.

"She's with me." Senator McCain told the guard, bypassing the scanner, and thus my sword and I entered the building without setting off alarms. Minutes later, we were entering his office. When the trio attempted to follow us in, the Senator closed the door on their faces.

"How did you get those photos?" He asked me.

I bared my teeth at him. "When I kicked in the hotel door."

He snorted at me. "Brave of you, but why did you do it?"

"Did you notice who the men were?" I asked. He shook his head, so I changed to a new photo. He paled slightly. "So, your aides are screwing around with your opponent's son and the General Kraken's two boys. I wonder why they were doing that?"

He frowned slightly. "How much do you want then?"

I held up my hand. "I am not here to blackmail you Senator. I am simply a concerned citizen."

He thought for a few moments before hitting his intercom. "Tracy, can you please bring Stacy and Carol to my office?"

The door opened a few seconds later, the three girls walking in. The redhead moved to close the door but McCain held up his hand.

"It has come to my attention that the three of you have done deads that makes this office look bad. If this office looks bad, it reflects upon me. You three are dismissed from my employee. Security will escort you from the building. Your personal items will be mailed to you." McCain said, his tone stern.

The three women started to sputter in protest, but they felt a hand on their shoulders. It was security there to escort them from the building.

As Carol was being lead out she snapped her head to me. "This isn't over Lady Knight."

I rolled my eyes, missing the intake of air from Senator McCain. "I do believe she threatened me. Oh, my, what ever shall I do?" I showed her my teeth. "There isn't a damn thing you can do to me now Ms. Raith."

The guard closed the door behind them, cutting Carol off from replying. I turned to look at the Senator, to say my goodbyes.

"Which blade?" He asked me.

I blinked at him. "Pardon?"

He shook his head. "When I was younger, I met Shiro Yoshimo. He saved me from an attack while I was on shore leave." He smiled at me. "Shiro is part of the reason why I am a Baptist now."

I nodded. "The blade is the Sword of Spirit."

He frowned slightly. "That's not one of the three blades."

I shook my head at him. "No, it's not. It's the fourth blade, lost for over seven hundred years."

He took a sharp intake of air when he heard it was the fourth blade. Nodding, he stood up. "Thank you again Lady Knight. If you need anything, please contact my office. I will leave standing orders that you are to be connected immediately."

I stood as well, my hand reaching out to shake goodbye. "Thank you, Senator, for your kindness, oh, could someone send me detailed maps of the Yucatan, that would be very helpful."

Senator McCain smiled at me "I see what I can do." I nodded before I showing myself out of the office and the building.

Thankfully, I made it home with little trouble, but still trying to puzzle out why I wanted maps of the Yucatan peninsula. All well, something else to worry about later.

I really didn't leave the house until after Jared finished my body armor. Apparently, there wasn't much I needed to do while I waited for my armor. The design almost made me Iron Man. There were bands around the stomach and back to allow bending and movement without sacrificing protection. The most important thing, it highlighted my curves perfectly. Not only was I protected, I looked damn sexy in it.

The extremely high-resolution shots of Yucatan arrived by courier a few weeks after I met with Senator. I frowned when I saw the Maya ruins. Grabbing my phone, I called Jared.

"I think I want to go on a road trip. I've always wanted to see some Maya ruins. You and Liz wanna come with me?" I asked my friend.

"Um, we are not driving, are we?" Jared asked me.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, yes, we are. I'm buying an RV later. We can see all sorts of places on the way! Graceland, New Orleans, the Grand Canyon, all sorts of places in Mexico."

I heard grumbling on the other side. "You never want to go anywhere." Jared said.

I smiled. "True, but I really think that we'll have fun."

He snorted in to the phone. "Fine… We'll come."

"We are leaving tomorrow." I told him and hung up. I had an RV to buy!

A/N: I had written Senator McCain in this prior to his death. Artwork © 2015 Dean Spencer, used with permission. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2: What is Found is Lost

Our first stop was in Nashville, Tennessee early evening. We pulled into a Waffle House and my stomach turned at the thought of the food there.

"Oh, man! I am so looking forward to this!" Jared said as he left the driver's seat. He clearly loved the food there.

I rolled my eyes at his joy. I found that this place was only good at three in the morning, when you are so drunk you could barely walk. Then, Waffle House is the best thing on the planet. Otherwise, it is cheap food and tastes like it. It's greasy, lack's favor, and generally nothing a healthy person wants to eat.

We slipped into a booth and not long a waitress came up to us. I flashed her my teeth when an exclamation mark appeared above her head. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the mark was still above her head.

"Hello dears!" Said the waitress. "I'm Lana. Can I start you with something to drink?"

Jared and Liz ordered their drinks while I observed Lana. I frowned slightly. "I'll have just a water." I told Lana.

She nodded. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks." Lana said before leaving. She had a limp in her steps.

I sighed. "Well, something is wrong with her. I'm here to help her."

Liz frowned as she folded her hands on the table. "How do you know?"

"Well, I think the huge yellow exclamation mark floating above her head tells me that there just might be a quest there." I told Liz.

Jared snorted. "So, you think He is telling you something?"

I shrugged. "Well, I am pretty sure I am sane. I even have a piece of paper that states I have PTSD but otherwise I am sane."

My eyes tracked the woman, the quest marker still above her face. Her face had a little too much makeup, her left leg didn't move as well as the right. She had bruising on her forearms.

"Shit. She's being beaten, or otherwise hurt." I said with a frown.

Jared tilted his head. "How do you…" He was cut off by Lana's return with our drinks.

"Thank you, hun." I said with a smile. "How are things with you?" I asked tenderly.

I could see her eyes calculating her response for a moment. "Oh, everything is just peachy keen." Lana said.

I smiled softly. "Peachy keen, eh?"

Lana smiled weakly but nodded. "Yes." She said a little coolly. "Have you all decided?" She said forcefully.

We placed our orders, I only ordered toast to save my stomach from all the grease. Well, the lady isn't talking much to us about what is going on. Maybe follow her and see what is going on? That probably is what I should do.

I didn't bug her when she brought us our food. After dinner, the three of us enjoyed a few cups of coffee while I waited for the waitress to finish her shift. Thankfully, just as I finished my coffee she ended her shift.

"I'll be back." I said, dropping a few bills to cover my snack before slipping out the door behind our waitress.

I walked out to the RV, opening the door to grab the tube that held the blade. Lana was waiting for a car to pick her up. That made me frown slightly, which deepened as I heard country music being blasted out of a car.

An eighties Trans AM with both roof panels removed. The driver had a freaking mullet and a mustache that came down each side of his mouth, down his neck to his chest. He had dirty blond hair and looked murderous.

The came to a stop next to the Waffle House. Lana swallowed hard as she reached for the Car door.

"Hurry up bitch." The man snarled.

As Lana stepped off the curb, she stepped onto a rock or something. Her leg gave out as she hissed in pan. She caught herself on the car door, her face leaning over the car. The man picking her up punched her in the face.

"I said for you to fucking hurry up!" the man snarled.

As this was going on, I had walked up to the car and placed my hands on the hood.

"Hey stud muffin! What the hell do you think you are doing to her?" I demanded.

The man laid on the horn, screaming something at me that I couldn't hear.

"Well, if you wanted to talk to me, I can't exactly hear you over the horn." I said to him the moment the horn stopped.

The man ripped open the car door and started to angrily getting out. Lana looked terrified.

"Bobbie! Don't hurt her!" Lana cried out.

I tilted my head at the big man. He clearly worked out, his arms roughly the size of a barge.

I started to sing. "No one's slick as Gaston! No one's quick as Gaston! No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston!"

Lana looked at me as if I sprouted another head as Bobbie reached me.

"What the hell are you singing whore?" Bobbie bellowed at me.

I looked up at the larger man. "My, my, aren't you a big man."

Bobbie smiled hungerly. "Damn right I am, now get the fuck away from my car and mind your own business!" he snarled.

"Or what?" I asked cheekily.

"I'll beat your face in." Bobbie breathed out.

I tapped my foot. "Like you do Lana?"

Bobbie nodded. "Damn right. My bitch knows her place, at my feet."

I rolled my eyes as I brought my booted foot up to rest on the bumper. That made Bobbie angry. "Get your fucking feet off my car."

I smiled as I brought my foot back to the ground. "See I can do what you want."

Bobbie frowned but leaned over me. "Get out of my way." He said, threat clear in his voice.

I started to laugh. "You are parked illegally, in front of a fire hydrant. You can back up."

I smiled as Bobbie let his hand fly, letting him strike me across the face with an open palm. I dropped to one knee from the force.

"Women should know their place! At the feet of men!" He snarled.

I started to laugh. "You are really fucking stupid."

His right leg snapped out to kick me in the stomach only for me to catch the leg mid swing. Damn idiot, but great for me. I used the leg as a takedown causing Bobbie to slam his back into the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him. Moments later he was face down, my knee in his back, both hands pinned under him.

I glanced back and noted Jared rushing out of the Waffle House. I flashed him my teeth. "Call nine one one! This man just assaulted me."

Jared nodded, his eyes wide as he made the call on his cell. I glanced over to Lana. "Has he been hurting you long?"

Lana started to shake her head, but it turned into a nod.

"Lana, you don't have to put up with his shit. Some men are filled with a pumped-up self-importance. Take your children and run. Jared and Liz can take you to a shelter." I said as Bobbie tried to get up. His thumb was rewarded for his actions by being bent back causing him to scream in pain.

It took ten minutes for the Police to arrive. The first officer on the scene saw me holding down the big man. He rushed over to me.

"Miss? What are you doing?" The officer asked me, his hand resting on his gun.

"This man assaulted me ten minutes ago. I wish to press charges." I told him.

Bobbie "I did no such thing! My wife will tell you!" He snarled.

The officer looked around. "Is his wife here?"

Lana stepped forward. "Bobbie struck both myself and the lady tonight."

Bobbie started to writhe under me "I am going to fucking kill you!" He snarled at his wife. "You are mine! You obey my fucking word!"

I raised an eyebrow at the officer who simply shook his head and placed cuffs on the man. I stepped back as the officer traded places with me.

"Nasty bruise Miss." The officer said.

I nodded at Bobbie. "I am sure it matches exactly his hand."

The officer nodded. It didn't take long for other officers to arrive. They had to carry Bobbie to the back of a car because he fought every step of the way. Photos were taken of my face and Lana's own.

Lana's mother arrived just as the police wrapped up their investigation. There were children in the car. The hug between the two was one of a Mother seeing her child for the first time in years. I smiled before heading to the RV. Aside from the trial, I think we were done here.

The last few months had been kind of busy. The three of us drove all over the nation, helping here and there.

We found ourselves in New Orleans in early October. Bobbie's trial had completed last week. The man was getting a year for his attack on me and five years for beating his wife. I glanced out to the skyline, noting that the sun was starting to finish its trek across the sky.

"I want a drink." I told my friend as we set up camp just outside the city.

He snorted. "You don't drink."

I showed him my teeth. "I want a damn hurricane. Besides, we could use the break."

He rolled his eyes but he already looking for a cab on his phone. He walked away, calling for one. I ducked into the RV. While it was small, there was space for the three of us. I carefully selected some clothes.

After getting dressed, I stepped out of the RV. Liz whistled at me. "Damn, girl. Looking to get some tonight?"

I laughed. "Maybe." I was wearing a halter top that barely went past my ass. It was very clear that other than my heels, that was all I was wearing.

When the cab arrived, I grabbed the tube that held the Holy Blade.

"I thought you wanted the night off?" Liz asked me.

I checked my lipstick in a pocket mirror "I've learned enough about this job that I really don't want to go anywhere without it."

Liz shook her head as the cab arrived and took us to Bourbon Street. The sun had just gone down, leaving Bourbon Street to start the party. Most of the time, when someone talks about this part of New Orleans, they are thinking Mardi Gras. Little known tidbit, the street is busy every weekend.

Already there were beads being thrown exchanged. There were flashing breasts all over the street. I darted over to the open bar on the corner, leaving with a blue slushy that children should never drink. My friends were already drinking theirs by the time I joined them outside.

I pretended to drink however as we slowly moved through the crowds. I made sure to act more drunk as the night went on, collecting a rather impressive set of beads. Let's just say that there was a reason why I wore so little.

It was well after midnight when I found myself on my knees in an alley. I was busy earning a rather impressive looking set of beads from the Black man that was directly in front of me. We failed to notice the four that approached us from the dark.

Two couples bracketed us and before I could react, one of the women started to lick the Black Man's cheek while the male half of the couple pulled me up and started to kiss my neck. I blinked a few times before shoving him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I snarled. "Ever hear of fucking consent, asshole!"

The man blinked a few times, shaking his head slightly. I noticed that the guy I was with had glassed over eyes. Shit! That was blood dripping from the woman's mouth.

"What are you?" The man asked. "You smell human, but you are immune to our venom."

I laughed "Oh, Red Court." I said as I slipped out of my heels. "Of course, you prey upon those who drink too much." My right foot snapped up, my toes gripping the belt that I used to sling it over my shoulder.

The man was on me before I could get my hands on the tube. He ripped it from my hands, but he should have been more worried about my elbow. I snapped my elbow out, smashing into his nose.

He snapped back, snarling in surprise. This gave me the moment I needed to get my fingers around the long hilt of my blade. It lit up the ally as it left the tube. The Vampires froze as they felt the light brush across their skin.

The women hissed as they blocked the light from their eyes with their arms. "Lady Knight. We have no quarrel with you." Said the man who kissed my neck. He did look a little confused as to why I was not a drooling mess. Honestly, I was surprised about that as well.

I shook my head, my red hair brushing across my naked breasts. "You attacked me thinking I was easy prey. Perhaps you failed to learn not to bite off more than you can chew?" I asked.

"You think you could take us little Knight?" Rasped the creature.

I flashed my teeth. "I could not, but with the Almighty at my side? Damn right I could take you." Well, damn. I just might, _might_ I tell you, have faith in Him. Hell, since He is real, at least a being of great power. At least I have faith that I have the Force when I hold this blade.

The Vampire frowned and swallowed. "No, it's not worth it." He started to back out of the ally. "Come." He snapped at the others. "We will feast next weekend anyway." he finished when it looked like they would of protested.

The blade slipped back into the tube as I looked at the guy. He was sitting, leaning on the wall. He looked like he was in total bliss and judging from the mess on his jeans, he did have a good time.

I stalked out, not even bothering to pull my skirt down nor cover my breasts. I had beads tossed to me while I walked, along with being grabbed a few times. Probably not the best idea to walk nearly naked down this street. After the third hand that found my nipple, I remembered to cover myself back up. I found Jared and Liz a few minutes later, drunk off their asses. At least they were having a good night.

"Time to go."

"Whaz iz dit?" Slurred Liz.

I shook my head. "Alright love birds, time to go sleep it off." As anyone who has been the Designated Driver knows, it's worse than herding cats when you tried to get drunks out of the bar. It took me another half an hour before I was able to get them into the cab.

When Jared awoke with his hangover after ten in the morning. He stumbled up to the passenger's seat.

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice still sleepy.

I smiled "Oh we just passed Corpus Christi Texas."

He blinked a few times. "Where are we going?"

I let out a soft laugh. "Oh, we are going to visit the Mayans of course."

My friend face palmed. "Really?"

I nodded. "I am going to visit the ruins. I can leave you behind in Valladolid."

He shook his head. "Combat?"

I nodded. "I get the feeling that honestly, it's going to be too much for the two of you to help. I have the sword to at least make me on par with them."

He frowned "Are you sure?" He sounded puzzled.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then, let me get Coffee and breakfast. I'll take over driving. You'll need the rest." He told me.

I nodded, glancing at the GPS. We still had twenty-seven hours before we got there. We crossed into Mexico with little trouble. I was sitting in the passenger seat, Jared refused to switch drivers unless it was for Liz. So Jared kept driving.

I made him take a stop in Coatzacoalcos, Veracruz, México. After watching him collapse into the bed, I left the RV to let him sleep, but not before I took a bundle of US dollars. I found myself inside a bar near the beach. I pushed the door open, my eyes darting around the dark room.

I took in several groups around the room, noting their exact positions as I walked to the bar. I slipped over to the bar top, nodding to the bar keep. I noted six fans moving at high speed on the ceiling. There were a few fans on the windows, to help that ocean breeze cool off the bar. I pointed to a local beer, leaving the money on the countertop. I started to sip the drink slowly over the next twenty minutes.

I felt a hand touch my back, starting to move up. You don't mess with a Redhead, much less one trained in martial arts. My hand snapped back, gripping the man's hair. I slammed his face into the counter, breaking his nose, causing blood to spray out of it. He slid down onto the floor moaning.

Without moving from my barstool, my voice cold as ice as I spoke, anger clear in my tones. "Anyone else care to try anything?"

I heard a few murmurs, but it seemed the bar settled down. I had another three beers over the next few hours. I was about to leave the bar when an older gentleman leaned on the bar next to me, facing the rest of the room.

"What brings a jaina like you here?" he asked, his voice sounding calm, less threatening.

I smiled, my eyes darting to him. "Just having a drink or two."

He shook his head. "Look gringo, this is our territory." His voice full of warning.

I held my hand up, while my other hand pulled out a stack of hundred-dollar bills. "I am here to make a deal. I want to buy guns, lots of guns. Are you that man or do I need to put a cap in your knee before I move on?" I finished with an evil grin.

He picked up the stack of bills, checking to see if it was just ones. He showed me his teeth. "What do you need?"

I told him.

He let out a low whistle. "That could take a little bit… "

I winked at him "If you can get me most of my list in the next two hours, I'll pay double."

He grinned and started sending texts. "I'll have it delivered." He said before walking out.

"Oh!" I called out before he could leave. "I am looking for men, no questions asked. I will pay handsomely, in US dollars. I need them at Chichén Itzá, in twenty-four hours."

The man stopped, thinking for a moment. "Weapons?"

"Yes, full auto. Big chance of death. Fifteen thousand per head, plus bonus for every human saved." I told the room.

"Thirty." Came the response.

I shook my head. "Twenty, with bonus. Twenty-five, no bonus."

The man thought for a moment. "Twenty-five per."

I nodded. "At least a hundred." I spoke a few more minutes about location and payment details.

The man nodded "Very well." He said before he left.

How could I afford to drop a two and a half million dollars on mercs on VA disability? I've been extremely lucky the last few weeks on the stock market. I have almost three million, but I get the feeling that the money really wasn't for me. Its just to do my job.

By the time I made it back to the RV, Jared had woken up and was ready to go. It didn't take long to get moving. I was kind of surprised that it has been so smooth. I shrugged slightly, watching the world passing by. Shit, when we get there, it's going to be brutal.

Well, why else did I buy enough firepower to supply a small army and snag a bunch of mercs? I had a bad feeling about this. That Vamp in New Orleans had been pretty damn sure they would be getting a feast. That equaled a lot of Humans, which then made it most likely there would be a lot of Vampires.

We had just entered Mérida when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise. I could feel something in the air. Glancing around, I noticed that the streets were mostly empty. Strange for being mid-day.

It was the worst as we passed Chichén Itzá on 1800. My heart raced, my eyes wide and darting around looking for a threat.

"Jared, it's alright." I mumbled softly. I didn't even need to look at the former Army man. He was on high alert and his PTSD was showing. "Where are we?"

"On the road." Came Jared's whispered response.

"That's right. Now where are we in the world?" I asked him.

"Mexico…" Jared said thoughtfully.

"So would there be IED's around a tourist trap?" I asked with a smile. "Or that they would allow raiders in this area?" Ok, the Red Court probably did but still, I needed Jared here, not with his mind in Iraq.

Jared nodded slowly before shaking his head slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I flashed him my teeth. "I am pretty sure that the Red Court is doing something, something big. It is going down tonight."

Jared nodded slightly. "Right."

"Look, just keep telling yourself that you are in Mexico and that is a spell you are fighting." I told him as I slipped out of the chair to go check on Liz.

Jared nodded with a smile. "Right, I am fighting magic. Just like a warrior would."

I patted Jared shoulder. "I am pretty sure we could make you a proper Warrior. I found some runes we could add." I left a giggling Jared.

I found Liz curled up on the bed in the back of the RV. She was quivering in fear. Tears streaked here face. "Oh, God, what are they doing to you?" I whispered as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Lord Almighty protect your child from the pain she is suffering by aiding me." Where did that come from? However, it happened, it helped. I noticed a flash of white that seemed to settle around her.

Liz snapped up as she noticed me, her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you." She whispered.

I rubbed her back softly. "I am here, hun. I am sorry that you are facing this for me."

Liz shook her head, her hair tickling my nose. "You are a friend. You are Jared's sister in all but blood. I know you would do this for me. I can face this for you."

I kissed the top of her head, like a parent would a child that woke up from a nightmare. "Thank you." I whispered.

It was late afternoon in Valladolid, Yucatan when we arrived. The hairs on the back of neck stood on end as we drove through the town. It made it hard to take note of what was going on around me, but I drew upon the Faith I had that I was doing something needed and the Force would protect me.

I had a total vibe of get the fuck away from this area. For one, the town was practically dead. There should be a lot more on the roads, walking around, doing anything. There were almost seventy-five thousand living here.

"Town's scared." Jared said to me, taking in the town. "How many towns did we find just like this in Iraq." He glanced at me. "You sure you don't want my help?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight, Jared. Tonight… Something huge is going to happen… just a feeling I am getting." I shrugged. "Just find somewhere to park." I flashed him my teeth.

He frowned and pulled over in front of a car rental agency. I went into the back, grabbing my armor bag before I hopped out of the RV. "Pick me up tomorrow morning at 10 here."

He raised an eyebrow. "And if you don't show?"

I smiled weakly. "Then I am not coming."

Jared frowned slightly before getting out of the RV himself. He came around the vehicle, carrying the tube with my blade. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Be safe my friend." Jared whispered before letting go of me.

I smiled at him, gave him a single nod of my head. I took my tube from him before I started to walk away from the area. I had a few hours to kill, might as well start looking around. I noted that the street was practically empty.

I noted the sun was going down in an hour. I frowned, that was before six, damn this time of year. I felt like someone was watching me, so I kept walking, but that didn't end the feeling. I sighed before entering a restaurant a few doors down from where I was dropped off.

I was lead to a table in the back, where I sat my gear down and waited. I had just finished my evening meal when the same older gentleman that I spoke to the day before entered. He walked over to my table, sitting across from me.

"Chika." He said with a bow.

I nodded to him. "How many?"

He frowned. "Less than twenty." I blinked few times. That was not good.

"Damn. No one else?" I asked.

He shook his head. "As soon as I said Chichén Itzá, most walked away. That place is cursed."

I frowned. "Is it not always full of tourists?"

"Not at night… but tonight, no one wants to come this way. Something bad is happening tonight." He did look uncomfortable as he spoke.

I sighed, grabbing my bag. "Alright then. Let's go."

He gave me a quizzical look before he stood. "Where are we going?"

"Why, we are going for a walk." I told him. "You're driving."

He laughed. "Americans. Never wanting to do anything physical."

I laughed. "Well I don't fancy an eight-hour walk."

He snorted as he held the door for me. A few minutes later we pulled into warehouse on the edge of town. I noted a large box truck in the parking lot and seventeen men clearly gearing for war. I nodded in approval. It would do. The sun had fallen below the roof of the building.

After he parked the car, I went into the warehouse to prepare for the battle ahead. I laid out each piece of armor out. I stripped out of my clothes, before putting on a skin-tight bodysuit. I put on a tight-fitting shirt. At the bottom of the shirt, a double tube stuck out, waiting to be screwed into something.

I strapped on a double layered Kevlar vest with ceramic plating in the middle before clipping my torso armor into place. I plugged the tubes into its location in my armor. I carefully slid into my chest piece and turned on my armors cooling. Thankfully I had ten hours of battery life or else the body armor would kill me in this heat.

I walked out a few minutes later, my helmet under my right arm. I heard a few whistles from the mercs. I rolled my eyes as I came up to the truck.

"Ok, let's roll out. Carlos, drive please." I asked before sliding into the passenger's seat.

My mercs loaded into the back, before Carlos, my contact, climbed into the driver's seat. He looked at me.

"Chichén Itzá." I smiled. "At least, head that way." Nodding slightly. "We will end up walking in, so we will park about ten kilometers from the place."

Carlos started the truck. We were on the main road a few minutes later. I knew were we were going, the whole DBM noise hadn't started yet but I would have sworn I heard a soft beat that reminded me of Jumanji. That wasn't good.

We parked on the side of the road. Carlos opened the back of the truck, while I slipped out, clipping my blade to my left hip. I started to clip guns to my body, two pistols one for each hip, two P90s hanging where I could grab one easily. I picked up a M16 and checked the ammo. Full of incendiary rounds.

The mercs put on night vision goggles as did I. We entered the jungle and those damn drums got louder with each step we took closer to the Maya temple. My heart thumped in my ears. On a clear path, someone could walk ten kilometers in about ninety minutes. In the dark and in the jungle, that was closer to three and a half hours.

It was near midnight when we neared the ruins. The drum beat that I had heard when we entered had been replaced by another set of drums. Steady, throbbing drums, keeping a quick, monotonous, trance-inducing beat. The sky to the southwest was bright with the light of reflected fires. We had ended up coming from the north side.

Well, this wasn't good. I could make out thousands of figures. It would be suicide to run on now. I took a few deep breaths, trying to think what I was meant to do here. Nineteen of us, thousands of vampires. I did not like those odds, even with my own blade.

I looked over the site, my eyes falling on a cattle car. There were several hundred guards around the trailer. I heard the sound of several babies crying out into the night, cutting through the drum sounds.

I frowned slightly. "What are they looking at? Their attention changed from each other to the main temple."

Carlos frowned slightly. "No idea. What is our target?"

"That cattle car. We need to get everyone out of there." I whispered.

"Lady, you are crazy. That is suicide to attack that group." He said to me. "If we attack, we will die."

I placed my hand on Carlos' shoulder. "My friend, we simply need to have faith."

He frowned at me. "Faith in what?"

My white teeth glowed in the night. "Why God of course."

We heard a woman cry out " **False gods! Pretenders! Usurpers of truth! Destroyers of faith, of families, of lives, of children! For your crimes against the Mayans, against the peoples of the world, now will you answer! Your time has come! Face judgment Almighty!** "

That tone of voice, I knew what that meant. I've used the same tone when would say something that makes little sense to me. Perhaps one of the other swords are here? I pointed to the mercs, who had started to go deeper into the compound.

"See, have faith. All things are possible with him. Looks like we are down to fiftyish." Ok, maybe there was some higher force out there directing my actions.

Carlos frowned slightly as he watched the guards thin out. "Someone else is attacking. You're doing?" I could see his face, trying to figure out what was going on and if this job was worth it.

I laughed. "All things are possible, but this was not my doing. Your job Carlos is to get everyone out of that cattle car and out of here. My job is to provide the distraction."

The moment I finished speaking, I stood up and walked across the field. Halfway across the field, I lifted my arm and hit play on my iPhone. My armor had a nice place that I could hide my phone with in. Speakers within the chest plate started to rumble out Bohemian Rhapsody

The moment the music started, I snapped out my M16, to let it bark as I pointed it at the mercs, but that simply was not my target. My target were the Jaguar Warriors that had turned to face me when I started shooting.

The M16's bolt locked open as the last bullet left the barrel. I dropped the spent gun, both hands grabbing a P90 each. I smiled as the warrior's started to run for me. "Hello boys. Have you met my friends here?"

I had a few seconds, but fully auto it takes three seconds to empty the fifty-round clip. I let them fall, as my hand pulled the blade on my hip out of its sheath. As I pulled the blade out, a white glow started to emanate from the blade. The blade's light cut through the dark, leaving no shadows around me. The Vamps that had been rushing me slowed slightly, but they didn't stop. That is when we started to dance.

I felt like I was floating as I walked forward. Their hands just missed me as I walked, their blades were just knocked aside. The blade danced out, taking heads and hands. Each slice of the blade left burning flesh in each Vampire it touched.

"You know, when you get lazy, you get complacent." I said to a warrior. "God, the worst Marines still fight better than you. Loki would have a field day with the Red Court." I snorted, raising an eyebrow up as a thought came to me. "Perhaps he is having a field day after all. Complacency is the worst."

That caused two more to dive after me. I merely stepped forward, snapping the blade in an upward thrust followed by a downward thrust. I didn't stop to look but I heard a fump of fire starting followed by two thumps as their bodies hit the floor.

My music had changed to Amish Paradise, my hips moving in time with the beat. That's when I saw a huge fireball coming at me. Well fuck me running. I dove to the right, rolling as the roaring flames went past me, to take out a larger group of warriors.

I looked over to where the fireball came from, nothing an old man walking closer to me. He had a black staff in his hand, fury in his eyes. He snapped his staff out, another fireball emerging from it, only to engulf another group of warriors.

"Miss, this isn't exactly a tourist destination right now." Came the old man's voice.

I snorted as I came back up to my feet. "Good thing I am not exactly a tourist." I said as gave a slight lunge to take the head off another Vampire.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked me over. "Need a picture? I realize an old man like you might not get much action but..." I let my voice trail off as he started to laugh.

I noted that we had cleared this area of the ruins. I glanced back, to see where that trailer was, only to see that my mercs had gotten the trailer out. Turned out that one of them knew had to drive a semi, so they did the easiest thing possible. The stole the damn truck and drove it out of the area. The rest of my mercs had GTFO, like I expected.

I nodded to the old man. "You are no Vampire."

The man shook his head. "No, I am not. I am a Wizard."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, that White Council group." I let him choose the pace as we went deeper into the ruins, taking the moment to recover from our fights.

"You have heard of us?" I was asked.

I nodded. "I've done a lot of reading of late." My bade snapped to the right, about waist level. One of the Red Court found themselves sliced neatly in half. I followed it up with a beheading.

"You shouldn't exist." He said to me.

I merely raised an eyebrow, questioning him. Clearly, I do exist. I am walking next to him for crying out loud.

He smiled "The other three swords are on the field tonight. The Council has a lot of records, but we didn't know about a fourth Sword of the Cross." he said in a bit of a drawl. "Well, aside it was destroyed in the Third Crusade.

I shrugged "Well, like the McRib, its back baby! Now, If you excuse me. I have some Vamps to kill. " I said before I took off in a run. Vampires were knocked back like I was a bowling ball slamming into pins. That's when I noticed the music had stopped.

"That motherfucker killed my music!" I called out. I ended up breaking the nose of the vampire that came up to me next, slamming the bottom of the hilt into its face. I beheaded it rather quickly. I was starting to get tired. The human body is amazing, but it does run out of fuel. When that starts to happen, mistakes are made.

I moved to block strike, but I was a moment too slow and I felt my left arm explode into white hot agony. Pain rocked me for a moment, blocking almost everything out. I snapped my blade around so fast I couldn't see the tip. The Vampires head flew ten feet from the power of the strike. Shit, I couldn't move my fingers. I think that bastard broke my arm, or at least shocked it.

I saw an extremely tall wizard in a leather duster running across the field, fire and ice flying from his staff. He was chasing another tall man, who was dodging the shots. I'm pretty damn sure that it was two wizards, but my attention was broken from them as another four vamps attempted to jump me.

I kicked my left leg out, taking the legs out of one vamp. I used my momentum to spin myself around, my right foot striking another vamp back, my blade taking the head off of one. I brought my blade up to block a strike, walking a little back defending myself.

I was on the far side of the ruins from the main Temple. when suddenly the vampires started to have their hearts ripped from their chest. "Son of a bitch!" I cried out. 'What the fuck?" I asked as I knelt down next to one of Vampires, yes, their chests were ripped open.

I looked around as Vampires fell, some burning, others just falling over. More than just a few exploded as their hearts were ripped out of their chests. I looked over at the main temple and noticed several figures moving near the top, moving around an altar. God, I was tired. My eyes felt heavy and I felt weary. I snorted, I still had a ten kilometer walk back to my ride out of here.

I slipped the blessed blade back into its sheath as I walked way, walking down the road to find the work truck. The sun had come up by the time I arrived. I started the engine, driving it back to town.

Jared pulled up in front of the auto rental place at ten in the morning. He smiled wide as he noted me standing next to the road, still in full armor. My hair was matted and stuck to my head in places.

I stepped into the RV and let out a sigh if exhaustion. "Take us home."

Liz helped me out of my armor before I fell into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow despite the throbbing on my left arm.

I had the strangest dreams after that fight. I kept dreaming about Sheila for some damn reason. We kept having conversations about what might of happened at the Temple, how much power a curse like that needed.

"Kaitlyn, do you know how much power that curse had?" Sheila asked me.

I snorted. "I was Intel, not construction. What do know about power?" I glanced around the room we were in.

It looked like a library from Roman times, or Greek. Perhaps the Library of Alexandria? There were shelves that held scrolls that looked like they were thousands of years old. On other shelves were more modern books.

Sheila grabbed an old scroll and opened it. There were complex equations on the scroll. "I am going to guess that every single Red Court and Red Infected were killed last night. Thousands were murdered for their blood last night. They were likely going to sacrifice a child…"

Sheila turned away from me "Son of a bitch." She snarled as she grabbed another book. She flipped through it before turning to look at me.

"Dresden probably was rescuing his child. That means it was probably Susan Rodriguez that was the mother. The guy just doesn't have sex outside of love. The woman was a Red Court Infected, someone who he was in love with." Sheila said, her voice trailing into sadness as a tear formed in her eye.

I gave her a hug. "You loved him too?"

Sheila nodded. "It should have never happened."

I rubbed the blonde woman's back. "The heart wants what it wants."

The blond nodded slightly. "I just… anyway…" She wiped her eyes before smiling at me. "Harry probably had to kill Susan to kill the youngest."

I nodded. "If you say so blondie. I just want to know one thing, why the hell am I dreaming about you?"

Sheila smiled, and the dream faded. When I woke up, I found the whole thing confusing. Who is Dresden? It had to be that Old Wizard guy I ran into at the temple causing confusion in my dreams.

Wait, did he tell me his name? Why am I dreaming about spells, blood rites, Vampires? Well the Vampires makes sense, but the others? its all fucking strange as hell. I've accepted the supernatural as being real… fuck my life, if the supernatural is real, then what happened to me in Iraq was real too.

That would mean that I am not crazy. Yea, I still have PTSD, who wouldn't after watching a coven of vampires rip your friends apart, but, yeah… I can work with this.

When I managed to fall out of my bed, we had managed to make it back to Texas. I was asleep for over twenty-four hours. Holy hell, I must have been tired I practically dove into the fridge, eating just about anything I could get my hands on.

A few minutes later, I flopped myself down in the passenger seat. I had a rather large salami sandwich in my hand. "I'll drive after I finish this." I told my tired friend.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He told me, before shaking his head. "Hell of a bruise on your arm."

I glanced at my left forearm. The bruise was crawling up my bicep and down to my hand. "Don't think it's broken?" I asked myself, flexing my fingers causing me to wince in pain from the cuts and wounds I had taken.

"Should we go visit a doctor?" He asked me.

I shook my head as I took a bite. I sat there chewing slowly, thinking about the last few days. Something changed in the world, but what that was, I wasn't quite sure. As I finished my sandwich, I started to look through the news sites on my phone. Well, not my phone, I grabbed Jared's since mine was fried.

Apparently major drug cartels collapsed the other day. Hell, several nations in Central America had their governments collapse overnight. "Fuuuuckkkkkk." I mumbled.

Jared was pulling off the road for a rest stop, so I could take over the driving duties. "What happened?"

I shook my head slightly "I think the Red Court is gone. I think Dres… Someone triggered a spell that the Vamps had set up but pointed it at the Reds. Why I don't know, but I think the world just changed. We are going to see Supernatural forces move into former Red territory, and it will be brutal. Reds ran a few cities here in the states too, at least a lot of the underground."

I took a deep breath as the RV came to a stop, thinking about what was going on. "It's going to get bad. I think we traded a war for another supernatural war. But this time, it's going to come from all sorts of sides."

Jared nodded before he left the driver's seat. "That could be bad."

I smiled. "That it would be, but the Spirit moves in strange ways."

He snorted. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Well, I think Baltimore might nice this time of year."

I've practically lived in my friend's basement near Baltimore the last two years. The city was being attacked nearly every night. I met a few other wizards trying to keep them at bay, but mostly in passing.

I found out from some Warden guy shortly after leaving Mexico that a guy by the name of Dresden killed all the Reds. He also told me that the old wizard was known as Ebenezer McCoy, a senior member of the White Council of Wizards. This Dresden guy apparently was his apprentice but there had been rumors of his death. But then again, he's heard that the Wizard is still alive so who knows right now.

Sheila has been quite the help in helping me understand what was going on with the Fomor. Who are the Fomor? They look like Frogs with tentacles for limbs, mostly attacking at night. It had taken me a few months to learn more, but l had one rare night home, when Sheila had come over.

Something important despite being nearly two in the morning. Since I started hunting these Frogmen, I tended to sleep during the day, so her coming by so late wasn't exactly earth shattering.

The main creatures we were fighting were trolls. Well, not Sidhe Trolls at least. They were blue skinned, had a slight overbite, blue skin, pointy ears and beards. They reminded me of Irish Trolls for some reason. Shame really, they looked like they could be a fun bunch but alas, they were working for an enemy.

They were often found being led by a damn Frog. No, not Kermit, but freakier. When you see frog lips moving in speech you get kind of glad they are not the dominant race here. Other members of their helpers had a bit more human of a face and always wore turtlenecks.

Sheila came in, grabbed a cup of coffee. I thought I heard her say she missed proper coffee, but I shrugged it off, my attention was on the very older book she brought talking about Irish folklore. I randomly flipped to an early page, showing a brief description of what they were, besides looking like walking and talking Frogs.

 _The Fomorians (Old Irish: Fomoire, Modern Irish: Fomhóraigh) are a supernatural race in Irish mythology. They are often portrayed as hostile and monstrous beings who come from the sea or underground. Later, they were portrayed as giants and sea raiders. They are enemies of Ireland's first settlers and opponents of the Tuatha Dé Danann, the other supernatural race in Irish mythology. However, their relationship with the Tuath Dé is complex and some of their members intermarry and have children. The Fomorians have thus been likened to the jötnar of Norse mythology._

 _The Fomorians seem to have been gods who represent the harmful or destructive powers of nature; personifications of chaos, darkness, death, blight and drought. The Tuath Dé, in contrast, seem to represent the gods of growth and civilization. It has also been suggested that the Fomorians derive from an older group of gods who were displaced by a newer group._

Well, that was special. "So we are fighting old gods who got kicked out." I snorted. "Maybe even a group of banished gods who banded together to form a new pantheon."

Sheila nodded as she sipped her fresh brewed coffee from my Keurig "I have already read the book, from the clues you have told me, I think Tethra is leading the invasion of Baltimore."

I frowned slightly, thinking about it for a moment. "Why would you say that?"

The blonde woman sighed. "Must I spell everything out for you?" She said a little harshly. "He is the King of the FirBolgs after they were banished into the sea. He is now seen as a minor death God. The deaths on the piers, grainy photos of waves coming off the calm sea to take sailors from the decks, the fog that rolls in when the harbors are attacked."

I rolled my eyes. "Well damn, forgive me for not reading the damn book already." I said but flashed my teeth at Sheila. We've had talks like this before. She often got ahead of herself, but her advice had saved my ass many times.

That was a few weeks ago. Tonight, had been a busy Saturday night despite the muggy feeling that came with being summer in Baltimore. I was really glad Jared was able to add cooling to my body armor or else I would probably die from sweating everything out.

It was starting to get past twenty-two hundred hours, or ten at night for those who don't do military time when I noticed fog starting to roll in. I frowned slightly as I took in the fog, my eyes instantly darting to the rows of small boats that were docked.

I saw a tall gentleman running down one of the docks. I blinked a few times before I took after him. No one really came down the docks in the dark, much less going for a run. I thought I saw a sword hanging from his belt.

BubbaGump Shrimp blocked my view of the docks for just a few steps, but by the time I got around the building, the figure was gone, lost in the fog bank. I knew which row he had ducked down, but he could be hiding on more than a dozen boats.

I slowed to a walk as the fog enveloped me. Damn it was dense. I've been in some fog banks where you could still for a bit of distance, while others you could barely see in front the headlights in your car. This fog was even thicker. I actually tried to see my hand, but the fog was so thick that I couldn't see it beyond a few inches away from my eyes.

That's when I heard a Russian voice speaking. "Fomor, you are not welcome on these shores. Be gone from this land."

I heard a chuckle come from fog. It wasn't one of those pleasant chuckles, no this one made my skin crawl. "Knight, you stand over my domain. This flesh willingly enters, as such, belongs to me."

Oh hell no! There is no way I am going to let this happen to my city! Damn this fog, I couldn't rush down the docks, or else I might end up in the water. The Sword might negate the fog, but that would reveal my presence here. That was something I was not quite ready for.

I crept along the dock when suddenly the fog cleared as a shining white light cut through the air. Standing there at the end of the dock was an extremely tall creature. He had a crown on his head, looked like a damn frog smashed onto an NBA player. He was wearing a white turtleneck; his feet were tentacles as were his hands.

Around him were their damn Fomor servitor's, a full dozen more human looking creatures stood around what clearly was their King. About three paces from them stood a Black Man, wearing Kevlar, holding a glowing sword.

"Forget the male Knight!" Cried the frog. "Get the Lady Knight! She's ruined too many of my plans!" He snarled.

"Oh Frog Boy!" I said, my own blade coming from its sheath, its own glow pushing more of the fog away. "How many parties have I broken up?" I let out a laugh. "I don't even know your lead patsy cuz I keep killing them. What am I now? Fifteen out of fifteen now?" I taunted.

The Black Man blinked at me a few times, muttering something in Russian about surprises. Hm, I shouldn't of known what he said, unless I remembered my Russian from when I was an eight year old, which I had mostly forgotten from lack of use.

He snapped his own blade out, slicing one of the goon's arm off. It turned into clear goo, ectoplasma from the Never Never, seconds after it hit the ground. The other Knight moved swiftly, ducking under a blade.

I leaned back as I dodged a blade coming at my face. My right foot followed to strike the creature in the side of the head, but he blocked it with his own left hand. His blade moved to bisect me from the crotch to my head but I blocked it with my own.

I snapped my left foot right into his crotch as my right came down to support my weight. He let out a hearty laugh "Mortal woman, do not have equipment that you ca-urk…" he gargled as I took advantage of his laugh. The Sword of Spirit followed my left foot all the way through his head. Slowly he split in half. I stepped forward, pushing his body apart with my own.

"Hey Kermit!" I yelled out. "You might want to run, you are outnumbered here." I let out a laugh as I blocked another with the blade in my right hand, a dagger being yanked out by my left, slamming it into the Servitor's neck, letting him fall as I pulled it out.

"You _**dare**_ insult me?! I am King Tethra! I rule over death itself!" The Fomor snarled out.

"Da, she does." Said the Russian man.

I noted that he had evicted two more, guessing by the ectoplasma around him. "Half your guards are dead. Be gone from here. These mortals are under our protection." I snarled.

Frog boy glanced around before he stepped back, falling into the water. The turtlenecks dived into the water. The Russian snorted "Cowards."

I nodded to him. "Generally, they run, but we've gotten a few good licks in the past."

The Russian looked at me his eyebrow raised. "What? We?" He asked.

I flashed him my teeth. "Oh a few Retired Marines and I.":

He laughed. "Tiny but fierce."

"They don't normally come back once they know I'm around. I think it unlikely that they will knowing that there are two of us. Care for a cup of coffee?" I asked him.

He nodded "Da, that sounds good."

The Two of us walked off the dock, letting our breathing calm down from the brief fight. As we stepped off the dock, I looked up at him. In better lighting, I could tell that this man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was a tall man with lovely chocolate skin. His hair was cropped short to his skin.

"I am Kaitlyn Kalor." I told him.

"Sayna, holder of Esperacchius." He told me. "I was not aware that Harry had found a velder of Fidelacchius or Amoracchius." He frowned slightly when he could see the blade a little better.

I smiled at him. "This isn't either of them."

He blinked a few times at me in shock. "What?"

I grinned at him. "This is Numenacchius, Sword of God's Will, or his Holy Spirit." I held the blade out to him by the blade, hilt out.

"A fourth blade?!" He asked sounding very confused as he reached out to touch the blade. His skin brushed mine for the briefest seconds. He instantly changed from relaxed to tense as stepped back, his own blade raised.

"Lasciel!" He snarled at me. "You dare attempt to trick me with a false blade!"

I started to step back, quickly sheathing my blade. "Woah, there Sanya!"

"What did the Webweaver whisper to you to make that blade act like my own.?" Sanya demanded, his Russian accent getting extremely thick in his anger.

"I don't have a coin!" I called out.

"False! I felt the shadow!" He snarled but still not attacking.

I blinked a few times. "Shadow?" I asked. "When did I pick up a hitchhiker!? I have yet to fight one of the Fallen!"

That took Sanya back for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at me. "That is what a Denarian would say. Please Kaitlyn, give up the coin." He said to me, his voice touch pleading.

I was confused as hell. "What shadow?!" I called out. "I know I haven't been talking to Lasciel." I frowned, trying to think.

That's when two… men stepped out of the shadows. Both of us snapped our blades up for a moment. Sanya dropped his blade first.

"Michael." He said with a bow of his head. "Uriel."

"Knight Sanya." Michael said softly.

Uriel walked closer to me. "Knight Kalor." He said to me, causing Sanya to blink a few times.

"She has a Shadow." Sanya told Michael.

"Does she?" Michael asked, his eyebrow raised before looking at Uriel.

Uriel placed his hand on my shoulder. "She does." he said.

Suddenly Sheila appeared in the middle of us. Sanya and I took a step back in shock. Michael blinked a few times.

"Uriel, this blade was shattered and deemed unnecessary when, so few were worthy. This leads me to two questions. First, when was this blade reforged and second, why is Lasciel in one of Father's Knights?" Michael asked, a question clear in his voice.

Uriel walked over to the blonde woman, looking her up and down. "Is this Lasciel?" He asked, looking at Michael.

Sheila opened her mouth to speak but then she had no mouth. She started to clutch at her mouth, panicking for a moment before she closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

Michael held up his hand. "Hush Fallen. You have no say here."

The Archangel stepped forward, staring at the Blonde I called Sheila. She looked bashful and horrified to be there.

"The taint has faded." Michael said. "It is still there, but… not dominating." He frowned slightly, his eyes boring into Uriel. "God's will shall not be thwarted, she cannot return to the Kingdom of Heaven."

Uriel smiled back at Michael, the smile that says I know something that you don't. Uriel crossed his arms, leaning back on his heels. Michael's frown deepened before his head snapped back to the blond.

Michael walked over to me, holding his hands out. He clearly wanted the blade, so I handed it to him. Sanya looked at me then at Sheila, frowning.

Michael moved his finger over the coin Jared had inlaid upon the hilt. "This isn't her coin." He said softly.

Uriel smiled at Michael. "No, it is not."

"Whose coin is it?" Michael asked.

"Lash's." Uriel said.

Michael blinked, his head snapping back. "Excuse me?"

"Lash was Lasciel's Shadow within Harry Dresden." Uriel said.

Sanya cursed loudly "b`lyad'!"

"Very much so Sir Knight. Now Uriel, do tell me how a Fallen Shadow found itself attached to the Lost Blade?" Michael asked.

"Free will." Urial said. "The Shadow tried to tempt Dresden for years, through his subconscious. His subconscious mind returned the conversation, better than Lasciel could ever think of. He even named the Shadow, Lash. She stopped being part of Lasciel the moment she started thinking of herself by that name.

The day that Lash realized that she loved Dresden was the same day she died. Do you remember the Raith deeps and the day that the Outsider breached the mortal realm, Dresden would of died when that bomb went off. She made the choice to save her love's life at the expense of her own."

Michael walked around Lash a few more times before he nodded. "This is the start of her atonement."

Uriel grin widened. "Why yes, it is."

Michael whipped around to look at the other Angel. "What is to keep her from corrupting the blade?"

"Because I don't want to be trapped like I was. I have hope now." Lash said, looking at Michael who looked shocked that Lash had her mouth back. "I know what the other me has done and I don't want to be that anymore. Harry showed me what it was like to be a good person again."

Michael nodded before he turned to me. "Kaitlyn Kalor kneel before me."

I quickly complied, dropping to one knee, my head bowed.

"Will you will be the instrument of God's Will, a Champion of God?"

I nodded "I do."

He tapped me on the shoulder, and then the other. "I name thee Knight of the Cross, wielder of Numenacchius, fist of God. Rise Lady Knight."

As I rose, he offered me the blade. I slowly took it from him and sheathed it. I watched as Michael and Uriel stepped into the shadows and away from us. I turned to look at Sanya and Lash, the former with a shocked expression on his face, still staring at Lash.

"Well, that happened." Said Sanya.

Shaking my head slightly, I rose to my feet. "Yep. At least you don't have to train me."

Sanya laughed for a moment before he looked at Lash. "Why, do I see you?"

Lash tilted her head slightly. "I don't know."

I frowned in thought. "Perhaps it is because you are a fellow Knight. She has agreed to help us in exchange for her continued existence. Regardless, she will provide valuable insight upon the Fallen. She alone knows intimately every detail that Lasciel has done up until a few years ago. She also knows of other Fallen's history better than any other record." I smiled. "Perhaps, that is something we could work with?"

Lash smiled. "If you need any information that is within my power to give, I will give it. Do understand that I do not know everything, only what was witnessed by my former self."

Sanya grinned. "Da, thank you, that is more than expected." He seemed pensive for a moment. "Do you remember…"

Lash flashed a smile at the other Knight. "Oh, yes."

The man next to me smiled sheepishly. "You mind not ever talking about it?"

The former Fallen laughed. Her laugh seemed almost angelic. "Yes, I do not think that is something that we should discuss."

Sanya nodded. "Thank you."

Lash looked at me. "If that is all my host?"

I nodded. "Yes, I guess."

Lash faded from our view when we turned to walk. I gave my fellow knight a large grin, noting that he had the same type of grin. "What?" I asked, my eyebrow lifting.

"I won't be the only knight any more. Perhaps I only have to cover the rest of the world." Sanya said as he turned and started walking.

"The other two blades I take it are currently knightess?" I asked with a frown.

He nodded "Da. Michael Carpenter… retired three years ago and the Knight who mentored me died almost ten years ago."

I thought for a moment. "That would make you one busy knight. Make the million-mile club yet?"

Sanya laughed. "Something like that."

"Hopefully now I can at least help." I commented with a smile.

"Da, that would be nice." Sanya said.

We came up to a cab waiting on the curb and Sanya turned to me. "Well, I have a plane to catch. Perhaps next time we can have that coffee."

I flashed him my teeth as he kissed the back of my hand in goodbye. "Perhaps next time." I said to him before he slipped into the cab, calling for the airport.

I took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. Michael and Uriel exist. Archangels exist. Well lust vamps exist as did blood such. Rather existed before that night in Mexico. God that place still gave me nightmares. White Court might be useful and be part of mundane society, there was nothing truly redeeming about the Red Court. Goodbye to bad rubbish.

Then take the damn Fomor. Pretty damn sure that the King we ran off today was an Irish god if I remember correctly. Something about being a death god, which would mean that he won't let me go or Sanya. Death tends to get pissed off if you avoid it kind of thing.

I leaned onto a light pole as I watched Sanya's cab head down the road. My head tilted slightly, thinking about why an Archangel would offer me this sworld. What would this do to my life? Well, not really not much now. I've felt more solid in the head since I started using the sword, so yep, it was a good thing.

King Kermit kept out of town for the next few months. Really was strange, not running into anything beyond scaring a Vamp here or there. Kind of boring without the Reds around. Stopped a rape, but that was a mortal with a brain problem like he was missing the back half after he tried to attack me.

It was a foggy Halloween night that found me walking down the docks at the Dundalk Marine Terminal, part of the Port of Baltimore. It was a little spooky with the cicadas making their buzzing sound, but you tend to get used to it after a while.

I felt a cool breeze across my cheek, making me frown. Why would there be a cool breeze from the south, towards the river I wondered. Well, damn my Spidey sense is going off here. I let out a slight sigh as I walked closer to the water's edge while I put my helmet on. I truly looked like I walked out of Medieval Times.

I smiled as I caught a smell in the wind. Yep, this was totally Frog work here. I slowly drew my blade, coming to a stop. I held the blade across front, point to the ground. I lifted my faceplate with my other hand and sniffed the air.

"Kermit, is that you? Or is it Lonely? Oh, it's both of you! Is it threesome time?" I asked with a giggle.

"Lady Knight." Kermit said, stepping into view. "You have been too long a fly in the ointment. You have interrupted my plans too many times."

I held up my hand "Are we going to parlay?" I asked.

Kermit froze but thought for a moment. "Lady Knight, I offer you no quarrel for the duration of this conversation."

I flashed my teeth at him. "And for thirty minutes past the meeting."

Kermit growled at me "Lady Knight, I offer you no quarrel for the duration of this conversation, and for thirty minutes past the meeting."

I sheathed my blade, nodding my head. "Kermit, I offer you no quarrel for the duration of this conversation, and for thirty minutes past the meeting. Now what do you want?"

Kermit bowed to me. "For you to die." He growled. That's when I felt the dart hit the back of my armpit.

"You… broke… your… " I saw no more.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself with my arms bound behind me. My legs were bound as well. I heard chanting in some language I had no idea. 'Wait, Lash, do you know?'

"Why of course my host." Came Lash's soft tones.

'And they are doing what?' I demanded.

"Oh, they are going to vaporize us, I think. It is an old ritual. The creature must have spent months searching for it. Oh, my! I would brace yourself as he just fumbled a word. He said dimension vice destroy." Lash started to laugh.

'What?!' I demanded but before she could reply, there was a searing flash of light and then nothing.


End file.
